Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:The Return of Darkrai
by Fanfool
Summary: All goes well until Darkrai returns! Then things get bad!
1. Chapter 1

everyone,Ive been a bit stale here lately but I'm ba Hello ck at it.So injoy the intresting little PND:Explorers of Darkness fic I've layed out for ya. 

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon;Explorers of Darkness:Darkrai Returns **

**Seaphaze Isle:East Coast:1:43 P.M.**

"Uuuuhh."Moaned a pokemon.But this wasn't any ordinary pokemon.

"Where am I? And a better question-WHO am I?" It was none other than the once-nefarious Darkrai,tossed up on the beach after a nasty

encounter at the Dark Crater.But he didn't remember any of that.Palkia had seen to that.That and me,a Deoxys.My name's Markus,a human

turned pokemon.

**Temporal Tower:Top:1:43** **P.M. **

I was walking alonside Dialga helping to co-ordinate the repairs on the Temporal Tower.Strangely enough,we'd become friends,of sorts.

My exploration team partner,a pikachu bu the name of Voltsent was trying to lift a coloum up to hold it so it could be repaired.I set my checklist

of nessary repairs down and walked over and grabbed the pillar.

"Let me give ya a hand with that."I said.I held it up in place while 3 chimchar flamethrower'd it to melt it together.An ambipomb came by and

chizeled in the designs.

I walked back over to Dialga.He didn't say anything,but I could tell by the look on his face that he was pleased with the way repairs were proceding.

I followed him down inside the tower.It was a pandemonium of noise.Everything from flamethrower to ice beam was being used for various tasks.An

uneasy feeling hit me all of a sudden.It could have been the noise,but I highly doubted it.

"Dialga,I have the feeling somethings wrong here.I can't finger where it's coming from,though."

"I'VE BEEN HAVING THE SAME FEELING MYSELF."He said.

**Seaphaze Isle:Center:2:00 P.M.**

By now,Darkrai had sifted through what few memories he still had.He went over to the pond to have a drink of water.He saw his reflection,and the gears

fell back into place.His memories came jolting back.Now,this had both positive effects and negative effects.This means that he wasn't an amnesiac anymore.

Good for him,bad for the world.As soon as he figured out where he was,he remembered the source of it all:Me.As you can probably guess,this set him off like

a firework.He growled,followed by about 15 minutes' worth thrashing and vulgular,unprintable words.(Believe me,you dont want to know some of the rotten things

he was screaming at the top of his lungs.)Once he regained some self control,he set about to formulating a new plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A wee disclaimer I forgot to put in the previous chapter:I do not own pokemon!Duh! **

**Seaphaze Isle:East Strait:3:00 P.M.**

Darkrai was swimming across the short span of water between Seaphaze Isle and the major continent.It was about a third of mile

and very difficult for him in his current state.He had eaten very little the three days he was on the small isle.He was mumbling and grumbling

about how everything fell apart because he HAD to turn someone into a pokemon.He thought if he'd left me the hell alone,he'd be king now.His

legs were hurting because of strain.(And aquatic pokemon who thing he smells like food.)Then he hit his hand on rock.Sharpedo Bluff!

"Now begins my plan! MuhahahahkcoughcoughcoughCOUGH. Damn! I can't even get an evil laugh out!

**Main Continent:Sharpedo Bluff:4:35 P.M.**

Darkrai was eating some berries he had found in the nearby bushes to regain his strength for teleporting and combat.As he had never

been to the bluff,he explored a little in the bushes he got the berries from.He kicked a rock by accident that slid back to reveal a small

compartment with a piece of paper inside.

"What's this?"He said,picking up the paper.He read it outloud:

"-I've discovered a move that no-one else knows about,called hypnotise.It makes the pokemon it's used on do the caster's will.

But not a soul in Treasure Town believes me.So I'll leave it here.Now you,the reader,can learn the move."

On the paper was a list of steps to learning the move.Darkrai produced an evil grin and began praticing the move.

**Temporal Tower:Interior:6:00 P.M**

"Well Dialga,it's getting late.I better get going.There's a meeting at the guild to all exploration teams and Wiggletuff would kill

me if I was late."

"GO AHEAD AN-"Dialga started to say something but got cut off

"You're not going anywhere."Came a manical voice that both Dialga and I could recognise:Darkrai!

"Come on out,Darkrai! Lemme kick your ass again!" I yelled.

"I'm afraid you wont be hurting anyone but your firends!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Make this monologuing quick,we got repairs to finish." I said

"I'll do better than that! I'll show you!" He sent a purple sphere flying at me.I dove out of the way and it hit Voltsent,and the Aura Gem in

the Treasure bag fell out.

"Attack them!"Darkrai said.I proceded to get a 75,000 volt shock.

"Oooh,you may be my friend,but you're going down for that!"I hit him with Zap Cannon.I smacked myself on the head.

(you can brobably guess why,if your a pokemon fan.) I turned to Darkrai and hit him with hyper beam.

"Dialga,get me the Aura Gem!" Normally,me giving him orders would set him off like that much gunpowder.But not now.He threw it to me.

I cought it.I shot a beam from the gem on my chest to the gem.It broke up into pure energy and was obsorbed.I could now change into the

last form:Ultima Form.I proceded to do just that.Under my wrists came Laser guns for the ultima move laserburst.Below those came canisters

with blades coming strait out.On my back came dual spires that had a gem atop them and thrusters below them.I had a new move:Ultima Beam.

I was ready to take on Darkrai head on.

Ultima Beam is the most powerful pokemon move currently,with only 3 pp.But it is a massive beam that can catch many,many enemies at once.


End file.
